This invention relates to an apparatus for separating foreign bodies, such as heavy particles (for example, metal, wood or cardboard fragments) and impurities (for example, stems, shell fragments, or leaf fragments) from cotton fiber tufts conveyed pneumatically by means of an air stream, whose flow direction is altered (deflection of the air stream).
For the preparation of spinning, the pneumatically conveyed cotton tufts have to be freed of foreign bodies such as heavy particles, impurities and the like. If the foreign bodies are separated out of the air stream, a number of difficulties are encountered, particularly if the foreign bodies are withdrawn pneumatically by an air stream.